untitled
by loreleithe1st
Summary: sasunaru mpreg. naruto gives birth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

A/N This is my first Naruto fic. I really need help to continue this, as I have no idea where I what the story to go. So please read and review.

Naruto panicked as the pains continued. Kyuubi had assured him that everything was ok, but he wasn't quite sure. He'd only found out from kyuubi a month ago about his condition, and had just finished getting used to the idea.

Uzumaki Naruto was pregnant.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Just before he turned 16 kyuubi had told him that they were merging. Not just their chakra but they bodies as well. Meaning that Naruto would gain more demonic traits. Kyuubi had explained that although he was male he still had the ability to carry young.

But the current problem evolved from a drunken one night stand while seeing in the new year. It had been a quick, lustful and pleasurable experience in the bathroom, that he'll never forget. Too bad the other party didn't remember. They had seen each other the next day and Naruto had asked him about his night. He replied that, "he had no idea, and could he keep his voice down."

Now two months down the line, he was in agony as his body forced out the product of that night together. But it wasn't a baby in the normal sense, they were fox cubs. Two of them. Kyuubi explained that when they were older they would be able to transform into human form, the same as Naruto could transform into a kitsune.

The delivery wasn't as bad as he had first thought it would be. He thought they would have to come out the way they got in. He shuddered at the thought. But kyuubi explained that his body would adjust to deliver the cubs, and there would be no lasting side-effects. A brief thought crossed his mind and he wondered if this could possibly happen to Gaara too. He'd have to find out later as another contraction hit. He had already given birth to one, which was a male. As with most cubs he had grey fur, and wouldn't be able to open his eyes for the first 2 weeks. He was currently wrapped in a fleecy blanket while Naruto was currently engaged. As the next pain hit he felt the urge to push again, so he followed his instincts. Two more pushes later and the second cub was out, this one also a male. He picked up a towel and damp face cloth he had beside him, that he had prepared earlier whilst he was still in the early stages of labour, and started to clean the birthing fluids from his new youngest. Once clean and dried he placed him next to his older brother and covered they up to keep them warm, as him got himself cleaned up. He made his way in to the bathroom and stripped the remaining clothes off and climbed into the shower. As he was cleaning he noticed his body had returned to it's normal arrangement. He washed quickly and dried himself, changing to kitsune form when he was dry. He made his way over to his sleeping cubs and moved the blanket so he could see them, and laid down wrapping his tails around them, to help keep them warm.

In his mind he could hear kyuubi purring happily, and spoke once to Naruto before the tired boy fell asleep.

"_**Well done, cub, well done."**_

He woke up the next morning and quickly started to prepared milk for his cubs. That was one of the things kyuubi had told him he'd need to do, but they couldn't drink cows milk, but if it was all there was, he had given Naruto a list of a couple of things to add to it.

He let the bottles cool, and started to think about what he was going to do… He had a mission later.

He looked to his cubs on the bed, and made up his mind. He'd have to tell Tsunade, to get him out of the mission. But what would her reaction be…

Sod it…

His cubs needed him, they were more important to him than the mission was.

He went to get dressed, once dressed he created two Kage Bunshin's to watch and feed the cubs whilst he was out. He left the house and quickly made his way to Hokage Tower, and face Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, i've typed this up but i think it leaves much to be desired. I'm a terrible writer (sobs) who just had a good idea. So sorry minna-san if this totally sucks.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. A few answers to some of the reviews... Naruto in fox form means he is a fox and he has nine tails like Kyuubi. I have also named the cubs, sorry but you'll have to wait to find out what (they are just two random Japanese boy's names). The pregnancy was so short because foxes only carry their younger for 56 days, I think.

I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, but I can't be sure of that, and i'll try to update as soon as possible.

Please review, I need some more ideas. Thank and enjoy.

Chapter 2

When he reached Tsunade's office, he walked straight in. The ANBU standing guard didn't move to stop him, as he was a regular sight there. He made sure the doors closed behind him, as he didn't want his announcement to be known throughout the village yet.

Tsunade was asleep with her head resting on the uncompleted work on the desk. He walked over to the desk and shook the Godaime's shoulder, on guard in case she lashed out.

"Huh?" came an incoherent murmur from the sleepy elder.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, wake up. I need to talk to you." Naruto shook her shoulder again. "Come on baa-chan, wake up."

"Hmm…Naruto?" Tsunade slowly lifted her head from the table and looked towards Naruto. "What you doin' here?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

"And what would take be?" She said with a yawn, whilst rubbing her eye.

"I request that you remove me from the active ninja list." he asked semi-formally.

"What? Why?" she asked shocked.

"Somethin's come up and I need some time to sort it out." he replied vaguely.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's happened?"

Naruto took at deep breath, he knew he would have to tell her, and she would get angry with him.

"It would be easier to just show you, plus I need to get back. Could follow me home, and I will show you." And he turned to leave.

Tsunade stood up and started to follow him out of the office. Once out of Hokage Tower they picked you the pace and used the rooftops to avoid the villagers.

"So what's this all about, Naruto? I think I've waited long enough."

"Ok, I'll tell you." he sighed. "You know how I've merged with Kyuubi, don't you. Well, can still talk to me like he used to. He's like a spirit or a split personality and can be as annoying as ever."

"_**Hey!"**_

Naruto winced at the yell.

'Sorry Kyuubi, but it's true.' "Anyway, one thing about demons is that, regardless of dominant sex, they are all able to reproduce." They stopped outside of the apartment; Naruto opened the door and led the way inside, heading towards the bedroom.

"I don't understand what you mean," replied a confused Tsunade, as she walked into the bedroom.

"I mean, that the males can give birth as easily as the females." He answered as he walked over to the bed, picked up and moved the fleece blanket revealing the cubs. "These are my sons. I had them last night."

Tsunade stood, jaw dropped in shock.

"How? Who?" she stuttered.

"I just told you how, it's because Kyuubi 's a demon and we've fully merged, so technically I'm now a demon, possibly a hanyou. As for who." he paused, getting ready for the shit to hit the fan. "Their father doesn't even know I was pregnant, shit he can't even remember doin' it. We were both off our heads at the New Years party, so I can't really blame him. If he does he probably thought it was a really weird dream. He's currently out of the village on an ANBU mission." by this time the Godaime had a few ideas about who could be the father. "His name's Uchiha Sasuke."

"What! You've screwed the ice prince Sasuke," she said with a hint of humour in her voice. "Damn, and I thought he was possibly asexual, cos he always has girls throwing themselves at him, not homosexual." 'It would explain a few things.'

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say he's homosexual, more likely he's bi, same as me. Remember as far as he's concerned, he still needs to revive his clan, and only woman can have babies."

"I need to sit down." she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed avoiding the cubs as Naruto covered them back up. It was then that she noticed how hot it was in the apartment, and it was by no means cold outside, it was actually a warm day for this time of year. "Hey. Why's it so hot in here, Naruto? It's not cold."

"Cos the cubs can't regulate their body temperatures yet. Really I should be laid next to them, keeping them warm, ya know. But I needed to see you before my mission, so I had one Kage Bunshin's take the place while I was out."

"Ah. Sorry, I don't know about foxes and their young, so you'll have to forgive my ignorance."

"It's ok. If it wasn't for Kyuubi, neither would I."

A silence settled over the room as Tsunade processed all the information she had just received, while Naruto sat down next to the cubs.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Tsunade spoke up after a few minutes.

"I don't really know. I just know I needed to see you about taking me off the active ninja's register. I hadn't thought passed that. All I know is that I'll need to spend a lot of time as a kitsune at first."

"If I took you off the active ninja roster, your friend's will come round to find out why, and it's rare that you get sick. Plus if you're a fox when they come round they might get the wrong idea. Hmm." she paused to think. "I think this could be a good time to train you to be the next Hokage."

"Eh, how?"

"Because I can teach you while you're a fox. As long as you stay out of sight behind the desk no one'll see you or the cubs. Another thing is your going to have to eat properly, none of this ramen everyday shit you pull, and it's not for your sake but your children. But our biggest problem will be telling Sasuke, he has a right to know, ya know."

"I know, but can't you imagine his reaction to finding out he's a father, and that the kids aren't human. He'll freak and then get angry, an' probably deny their his, he can't remember what we did at New Year, remember."

"Hmm, that is a problem."

"I think we shouldn't tell him until the cubs transform, it's easier that way. He'll just be angry with me for not telling him. Until I tell him the truth. Heh heh." he chuckled.

"Ok, so it's decided. You're staying with me and I'll train you until you can go back on the active ninja register."

"Hey. Who said I was going to live with you."

"I did, now get packing and I'll sort out things on my end, ok. When your ready to come over send a clone over, and I'll send Kakashi to help you move, after I tell him of your circumstances."

"Why do you have to tell him of all people?! Great now he's going to make annoying innuendos every time he sees me. As if going to be a single parent isn't going to be hard enough."

"Sorry, but I have to tell him as he is your cell leader. He needs to now what members of his team are active, and which are not. Plus your going to be out of action for at least 3-4 months with the cubs, and after that you could go back on short-term missions. I can always keep an eye on them, if the need arises."

"Ok, but I'm allowing you to tell Kakashi-sensei against my better judgement. I think Iruka-sensei would be a better choice to tell, he'll probably yell at me but he'd be ok about it." He sighed and turned to start packing his stuff for an extended stay at Tsunade's.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. I had real trouble with this chapter as it is mostly speaking. My next problem is going to be the next chapter, as I have no idea where it's going to go.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and ideas. I will try and post more but no promises.

Chapter 3

When Tsunade arrived back at the office, she sent a messenger to fetch Hatake Kakashi, and tell him to come immediately. She had to wait about 15 minutes before he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo, Hatake Kakashi, here as ordered." He said in mock formality.

"Right. The reason I called you here is that one of you r Cell members is now inactive."

"Oh? Who?" he asked.

"Naruto. He's got some problems that need looking after, so I've decided to use this opportunity to train him, to take my place."

"Ah. So why was this meeting so urgent?"

"That has to do with the problem. He's moving in with me tell the problem is resolved, and he needs help moving his stuff over here."

"Ok. So what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, but what I'm about to tell you goes no further, right."

"Right."

"Well. I don't know if he told you but he's merged with Kyuubi." Kakashi nodded to show that he did in fact know. "And because of that, he is now technically a demon." She paused. "The thing with demons is, is that the males can also give birth." She stopped to wait for Kakashi's reaction, which equalled a wide-eyed stare and a raised eyebrow from the perverted teacher.

Kakashi was gob smacked. He had never expected that answer when he had enquired, he was expecting that he'd fucked up a Jutsu. So if Naruto had given birth…

"So who's the father?" he said, giving his thoughts a voice.

"Ah well. Now, that's a story." And went on to tell him about how Naruto became pregnant and to whom.

"Oh, so this is all so Sasuke won't find out about it."

"Well… yes and no. Naruto doesn't want _anyone_ to find out at the moment, Sasuke included. As far as anyone is concerned Naruto is going to be away on a long mission. The villager elders aren't going to be told about his Hokage training or his offspring, as they'll object to his training and likely kill the kids."

"Why would they try to kill them?"

You'll see when you get there. So… your job is to help him bring his stuff over, without people seeing the kids."

"Understood." Kakashi said, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, after making the required hand seals.

"Now, he's in for a shock." Tsunade said, chuckling quietly.

As Naruto had just finished packing, with the help of a few Kage Bunshin's, Kakashi appeared in to room. Naruto had long ago stopped being surprised when the hentai teacher popped out of nowhere. He stared at the pervert, gauging his mood and feelings.

"So," Naruto finally spoke up. "She told you?"

"Yeah, she told me. So… do you have everything you need packed?" Kakashi asked.

"It's packed. So… how are you going to get us there? They need to be kept warm."

"Well, if you could make a sling, you could fasten it under your jacket, that way you've still got both arms free, and no-one will see the child." Kakashi suggested.

Naruto's eye twitched very slightly, she mustn't have told him everything.

"Ok, come through to the bedroom and I'll see what we can do." And then disappeared with a 'poof'.

'A clone? So what's the real one doing?' and made his way to the bedroom. There he came across a very messy bed. Quilt, sheets and pillows all pulled into the middle. Kakashi moved further into the room, so he could get a better look at the pile of bedclothes. As he moved around he was able to see a red-furred tail twitching now and again.

"Naruto?" he asked tentatively, "'s that you?"

"Yip" and a furry fox head appeared.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" he asked, confused.

Then the fox's form started to shimmer and blur, growing larger, fur receding and started to look human. When the shimmering stopped, there sat Naruto in black t-shirt and trousers, but to Kakashi's surprise he still had kitsune ears and tail. Correction tails, 9 of them, and they seemed to be wrapped around something.

"That was a 'yes', sensei." Naruto said, snapping Kakashi from his observations. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"She told me that you'd given birth, who the father is, and to help take your things to Hokage Tower, but she never mentioned anything about you being about to transform into a kitsune."

"Well… I can do a lot more than that, as I do have the same abilities as Kyuubi, and be can change into more than just a human."

"Oh…" Kakashi said, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah…. Well, are we going to sort out a sling or something?" Naruto said, changing the subject. "I think I've got some sheet in the cupboard in the bathroom. Would you be able to grab 'us one?"

Kakashi nodded and turned in search of the sheet, and Naruto turned and picked up one of the blankets, pulling it closer. He started to unwrap his tails from around the cubs and replaced them with the blanket. He'd just finished adjusting the blankets when Kakashi came back with the sheet and handed it to Naruto.

"I think this will do, it seems big enough."

"Thanks, sensei." Naruto said gratefully, and started to wrap the sheet around his waist and up over the shoulder, tying it at his side. He put his hands in the front and pushed against the material to make sure it was secure, then picked up one of the fleeces from the bed and lined the sling with it. When he'd finished lined the cloth he slowly pulled back the covers and exposed his cubs to the cooler air. He picked up the bigger one and carefully placed him in the carrier, once he was sure the cub was in safely, he picked up the smaller of the two and place him next to his brother.

Kakashi stood and watched while Naruto wrapped and secured the sheet around himself, waiting for him to finish and put his offspring in it so they could get this 'mission' over with. When Naruto pulled back the covers, he nearly had a heart attack. This day was proving to be bad for him. He just wanted to go back to bed and start the day again. He managed to correct his expression from a dazed surprise to his normal nonchalant appearance.

Naruto walked around the bed, picked up his orange and mostly black jacket, and put it on. He turned to Kakashi, "So are we going?"

Kakashi quickly found his voice. "Yeah, let's get going. Godaime's waiting for us." Picking up the biggest of Naruto's bags, leaving the smaller, backpack, for Naruto, and made for the door.

The trip for the Tower was uneventful, possibly because it was still early enough that few villagers were awake.

They made their way towards the Hokage's office. When they arrived at the doors the two ANBU guards let them straight in, and closed to doors behind them. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, reading some, what looked to be, mission reports. When she heard they approaching footsteps she finished what she was reading and looked at the two males on the other side of the desk.

Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Extraction successful." He said, with great mirth.

Tsunade's only reply was a roll of the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and I'm grateful for all of your comments. I still believe I am a poor writer, and find it hard to write a chapter, but I think i'm improving a little.

So please read and review.

Chapter 4

Naruto and the cubs settled into Tsunade's plan quite easily. They had been there for 2½ months now. The cubs furs had grown in sufficiently within the first 2 weeks as well as opening their eyes. The elder cub had deep red fur, almost Sharingan Red, with black tips on his ears and tails but the gloves on his paws were white. The younger cub was a fiery red in colour with white tips on ears and tails, while his gloves were black. Naruto had named them Daisuke and Keiichi (elder, younger). The first couple of days were awkward for Naruto, although he had the kitsune instincts his human reasoning sometimes interfered. He had needed a lot of help from Kyuubi during this time. After a while he just stayed in fox form and followed only his instincts. Since the cubs required his body heat for the first few weeks, Naruto had to rely on his Kage Bunshin's to help him out since he had no mate or pack. So his clones spent most of their time running errands, getting food and stuff or taking his place while he went to relieve himself. If he needed to see Tsunade he sent a Sexy no Jutsu clone (clothed) to see her, as they had managed to rope the Kazekage Gaara into covering for him and saying that Naruto was staying in Sand, until further notice. They (Tsunade and co.) realized that the village elders would eventually get edgy if the demon was out of the village too long, even if they couldn't wait to be rid of him, she just hoped it was long enough for the cubs to be without their mother and be watched by others.

Naruto had spent most of the first month in the room Tsunade provided him and the cubs. At the tail end of it, he worked up the courage to stay in Tsunade's office, and started his training. It was on his fifth day that Sasuke had returned from his mission. Sasuke's report had been going ok, and when Sasuke had turned to leave, Daisuke had let out a whelping noise to tell his mother he was hungry, Keiichi soon joined Daisuke in whelping. Sasuke turned back to Tsunade to enquire about the sounds. So she picked up a blanket that was under her table and put the cubs on it, wrapping it around them so their multiple tails weren't visible, and showed Sasuke. She told him that Naruto had saved them after finding their parents dead. He continued to ask her why she was looking after them and where was 'the dobe' then. She answered that Naruto was called on a special mission to Suna until further notice, so she was responsible for the cubs, until he got back. Seeming to take this information as truth, Sasuke turned again to leave. Naruto, keeping his ears on Sasuke's footsteps, didn't come out from under Godaime's desk until he was a safe distance away. He picked up the cubs by the scruff of their necks and carried them out of the room.

Tsunade followed a few minutes later, finding Naruto feeding the twins. He was in his halfway state. Keiichi was in his mother's arms, drinking from a bottle, while Daisuke was wrapped in his mother's tails, what Tsunade found hilarious was the sight of a bushy foxes tail holding a baby bottle. She wondered what else Naruto could do with his tails, except sweep the floors as his walked.

The second month had continued on much the same as the first. They'd had a couple of close calls of Naruto getting caught/ seen by different people.

As the cubs got older they started moving around more, and got into mischief with their games, Keiichi being the more troublesome. He liked to jump on the shelves and knock all the scrolls off, so they would have to be sorted and placed back on the shelves, while Daisuke preferred to just pounce on Tsunade's feet or Naruto's tails.

Meanwhile, Naruto's training was starting to bear fruit. Naruto's merge with Kyuubi had increased his IQ, but Naruto being Naruto he just didn't use it. SO when they had started the training Tsunade was shocked to find that Naruto was now a competent reader, and his mental capacity was quite large for a 'dobe'.

By the time 2½months had past the cubs had started taking solids and had started to play with some of the human toys that Tsunade or a disguised Naruto had brought for them.

Tsunade had been getting hassled from the elders about the Kyuubi Vessel's prolonged absence. It was decided that Naruto would go to Suna, then he and the Kazekage would return to Konoha, so he could report in and keep the village elders faces on straight.

It was argued that they should get someone other than Tsunade to look after the twins. Tsunade had said to leave them with Kakashi, and Naruto's answer was one of shock and anger. Kakashi may be a good ninja, but Naruto didn't think he would be competent to look after two-hanyou kitsune. Tsunade's next idea was Sasuke, as he was their Sire. Naruto snorted at that idea. Tsunade then mentioned Jiraiya, Naruto shuddered, thinking of his Ero-sennin using his cubs to help his information gathering. Naruto then asked if Iruka would be able to do it. Godaime's reply, was a howl of laughter, and said that he had managed with Naruto, hadn't he. So they had Kakashi round up and bring Iruka the Hokage's Office.

Tsunade explained the situation to Iruka, while Naruto hid under her desk. He knows Iruka, the man was very mild mannered, but shock or anger him and he could eat you alive, hence the hiding, Iruka was in for a big shock without being told about Sasuke's involvement. If he was told that he was likely to hunt Sasuke down and make him take responsibility for his kids, but Naruto, no matter how good the idea sounded, didn't think Sasuke would that it well. Kakashi was leaning against one of the walls reading one of his Icha Icha books.

Tsunade started by telling Iruka that this was a special mission, but it was still a babysitting mission. When Iruka asked who's kids he was watching Kakashi jumped in and announced that they were Naruto's. The ANBU and the Hokage's secretary were all started by the loud "What?!" resounding in the halls. Naruto cowered under the table, knowing it was only going to get worse.

Godaime glared at Kakashi. Iruka had calmed a little. Tsunade had promised to keep Sasuke's name out of the conversation, but Kakashi hadn't. She then continued to explain that with them being Naruto's kids, they had inherited some Kyuubi traits. Iruka had stayed calm at this, only raising his eyebrow slightly.

Tsunade then told him that the twins were currently stuck in fox form as they are to younger to change, Iruka had made a small gagging sound as his breath caught in his throat.

Tsunade continued again, this time outlining his babysitting mission. When Tsunade stopped speaking Naruto thought Iruka was calm, and he would be ok to come out of hiding. Boy was he wrong.

Naruto padded around the desk and into Iruka's sight, and shimmered back into his normal form. The silence hung in the air for a few moments before Iruka took a few steps toward the young man, then suddenly hit him across the back of the head. Iruka proceeded to lecture Naruto on various topics, ranging from sex to parenthood and 'how could you of kept this from me?'.

With a sitter now appointed they just had to notify Gaara, and send Naruto on his way to Sand.

A/N: I just randomly picked two Japanese boys names, so i don't know if they have any special meanings in Kanji.


End file.
